


My Klub Katya fic from Tumblr

by orphan_account



Category: Hurricane Bianca 2, Ru paul’s drag race, drag race - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I just really love their friendship, I wrote this before I’d seen HB2, This isn’t smut sorry, alludes to sex, but I suppose it’s close, i’m Roxxxy Andrews and I’m here to make it clear, i’m also not a hardcore Trixya stan relationship wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anon on @ourforgottenboleros : I NEED SOMEONE TO WRITE A FIC WITH KLUB KATYA!KATYA AND TRIXIE FALLING IN LOVE.Consider it done, my friend. This may be shit, but at least I tried 😘 It’s a cis-woman au, So. Also, disclaimer, I don’t know Russian, so I’m using Google Translate and I’ll put the subtitles in English double-parenthetical for y’all





	My Klub Katya fic from Tumblr

Trixie didn’t know what she was doing in front of this shitty club. Hell, she didn’t know why she was in Russia in the first place. All she knew was that she’d gotten an email- which, in Trixie’s defense, at the time seemed 100% legitimate -asking her to perform her one-woman show in front of the Russian Prime Minister. Apparently he had a thing for country singers with big Dolly Parton hair. Attached to the email was a link to a plane ticket, only one, which scared Trixie a bit, going to a new place on her own, but damn it, She was going to make something of herself. Even if it was in the country notoriously known for its scary-ass people. She got her ass on that plane and flew to Russia, heart simultaneously on her sleeve and in her stomach.

Trixie looked down at her phone to double-check the address. It was the one she’d given the cute, albeit shady, driver on the way. This was definitely the place...but it didn’t look like a place that the prime minister of Russia would live. Confirming her suspicions, rather than a scary, burly man answering the door, a piece of wood was forcibly slid from a place in the door with a noise that made Trixie jump backward, and an eye slightly covered with blonde bangs met her gaze. 

“Какой пароль?” (( “What is the password”))

Trixie blinked at the eye, her brows furrowed in confusion. “I...I’m sorry?”

The woman behind the eye sighed. “What is the password?” Came her thick Russian accent.

But Trixie didn’t seem to hear her question, too busy staring at the door. “Is...is that a glory hole?” 

“И она догадывается об этом при первой же попытке!” (( “And she guesses it on her first try!”)) The eye declared, and for a moment, Trixie thought her head was going to be chopped off, her organs sold on the black market. 

But the door opened, revealing a slightly shorter woman behind it. “Добро пожаловать!” (( “welcome!” )) The woman gave Trixie a sly smile, almost a smirk. “Welcome to Klub Katya, I am your host, Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but you may call me Katya.” She said, giving a teasing curtsy. “And who are you?”

Trixie blinked at the woman, a bit stunned by how much she was. “What? Oh, right. I’m Trixie.” She said, offering Katya a hand, which she didn’t take, and Trixie, embarrassed, folded it in front of her.

“You are a musician?” Katya asked, giving a nod to the guitar on Trixie’s back.

“Yeah, I am! I sing country music.”

“What country?” Katya asked, blinking at her in confusion.

Trixie blinked at her in return, giving her a once-over. Somehow, it surprised her and didn’t at the same time that this woman had never heard of country music. “Like...the country?” Katya only stared at her. “You know...flatlands?”

Katya continued to stare at her before giving up and shrugging. “Sure. Okay. чертовски странный. (( “fucking weirdo” )) “

“Okay, I’m not sure what you just said, but I take offense to it.”

Katya chuckled softly, shaking her head. “Oh, my poor darling Трикси. (( “Trixie” )) You are a strange woman indeed.” She walked over to a small bar that, miraculously, was stock-full of alcohol. “водка?”

“Please.” Trixie said, following her and sitting on one of the stools.

“Ах, вы говорите по-русски?” (( “Ah, you speak Russian?” ))

Trixie furrowed her brows. “I’m sorry, what did you just call me?”

Katya laughed in delight. “Obviously not. I assumed you spoke Russian.”

“Oh, no, pretty sure ‘vodka’ is the universal name for this.” Trixie said, taking the drink as it was handed to her. She gave it a hesitant sniff before taking a sip.

“It is good vodka, I assure you, it is fresh.”

“Oh, I trust you, I was just checking for poison.” Trixie half-teased.

“So. Guitar woman. Care to play us a song?” Katya asked, downing her vodka rather quickly, impressively so.

Trixie bit her lip hesitantly. “I...I’m not sure...”

Katya raised a brow. “No? Is that not why you’ve come here? To perform? Otherwise, you would have left the guitar дома.” ( “at home” )

Trixie bit her lip. Katya did have a point... “Okay.” She said finally. “I’ll sing you a song that I wrote. I can’t promise that you’ll like it, but...I wrote it, and it means a lot to me.”

Katya grinned and pulled Trixie to what looked like it was supposed to be a stage, but without the lights and sound system. 

“Дамы и господа!” ( “Ladies and gentlemen!” ) Katya announced to the small crowd, who turned to face her. “Это-“ ( “This is” ) She looked back at Trixie. “What’s your full name?”

“Trixie Mattel.” Trixie whispered, heart racing in her chest from nerves.

“Дамы и господа, пожалуйста, добро пожаловать на сцену, мисс Трикси Магтель!” ( “Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, miss Trixie Mattel!” )

This greeting was met by gentle, awkward applause, and Trixie gave a shy wave to the crowd. “Hello...” She said softly. “My Name is Trixie Mattel, and I’m going to sing a song for you guys today.” More awkward applause, and Trixie looked to Katya, who gave her a reassuring grin, waving her on. “Uh, this...this song is called ‘Soldier’, and I, uh...wrote it myself.” She said before getting into the song.

During the song, Katya watched the other woman with adoration. It took guts to go up there and sing like Trixie was, let alone do it well, much like Trixie was doing. There were people who had tried to come in and do what Trixie was doing, but none of them were Trixie. 

As she sang, Trixie noticed Katya’s eyes on her the whole time, and she flushed, peering down at her guitar and trying not to fuck up the words or chords. When she finished, the applause was a bit more enthusiastic than it had been at the start of the song. “Uh, th-Thank you...” Trixie stuttered, giving a gentle curtsy at the audience before heading offstage.

Katya followed Trixie over the bar with a smirk. “That was very good, you know.”

Trixie glanced over at the other woman innocently, swallowing hard when Katya’s intentions became apparent. Trixie hurriedly knocked back another shot of vodka and peered down at the Russian. “Uh, thank you...” Trixie stuttered, making Katya’s smirk spread more across her face. “What, Uh...what do you do?”

Katya shrugged. “Depends on how drunk you get.” She shot Trixie a wink, and Trixie flushed deeply. Katya laughed out loud and shook her head. “What’s wrong, дорогой (( “darling “ )), do I make you nervous?”

Trixie’s heart raced in her chest as she backed against the wall, Katya quickly closing the distance so they were chest-to-chest. “A-admittedly...yes.” Trixie stuttered, swallowing loudly.

At this, Katya smirked, moving closer still so her face was inches from Trixie’s. “Perhaps, then...if we go to the back where no one can see...” Trixie could feel her lips aching as Katya’s own fell mere centimeters away, before moving to Trixie’s ear. “И, может быть, я найду способ получить это платье на пол моего офиса...” she whispered hotly before dragging Trixie away.


End file.
